1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a black and white monitoring system for use in a remote controller and more particularly, to a black and white monitoring system which includes a horizontal driving circuit, vertical driving circuit, and a liquid crystal monitor so that the picture of the television is reproduced on the liquid crystal monitor upon a selection of the remote controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, various conventional remote controllers are used only to remotely control several functions of the television and the like.
Recently, since television broadcasting programming has become diversified, a television viewer may also intend to watch by selecting the television broadcasting program which fits one's own taste. Accordingly, one television broadcasting program is displayed on a main screen of a television and another television broadcasting program is displayed on a second screen of the television so that two kinds of the television broadcasting programs can be seen in one television set.